The end
by Daniela Deshaies
Summary: The story started with the two of us and it ended with just you and them


Divorce.

Separation.

Goodbyes.

The Ends.

Such painful and sad words to hear.

To feel those words at the same time,

To hear those words

Will make anyone break and fall especially when ,

you've been living the dream of happily ever afters,

But , It was my choice and not his,

It's not because we're not working together , It's not because he's busy...

It's because ...

I want him to be happy , I want him to smile.

always.

It's better to get rid of the upcoming sadness sooner than later.

and that sadness , is me.

I don't want him to see me struggling and crumbling everyday because ,

I don't want to see him cry because of me.

I was the wife who left because I love someone else, that's what I want them to believe.

At least , he's going to move on. In time. someday.

When I'm gone.

Three years after , I look into the mirror to see an unknown person staring back at me. Sitting on a wheelchair with such weak body she can't even stand by herself anymore. You can see her skin so thin and frail , It's almost like her skin is part of her bones.

I kept asking myself everyday , when ? when will I depart from this world. But , when I look over to my little angels who got her eyes and hair from her father and he who got his eyes and hair from me. I realized , I still have one more , Just one more mission before I go.

Watch them grow up.

Today was just any other day for me , staring at the cherry blossom tree in early summer and reminiscing about the times when I used to dream about him , just staring far away over the horizon with the leaves flying away from it's branches.

It was such a marvelous sight.

As much as I want to see him , I can't and I won't and I don't. He can't possibly see me like this.

But , fate is really a cruel thing sometimes. My twins , brought home an ayakashi after playing in a nearby park.

I recognized him almost immediately at the window where I can see the view of the front gate where I always wait for Estrella and Krishna to arrive from their errand.

With the sunset , his hair is in the shade orange but , I can still recognize him with his small pupils and red eyes.

Zen , from the Nura Clan. He specializes in medicine. I didn't have time , to close the window.

He noticed who I am.

I quickly called my mother to depart me to my room and then ask the visitor to leave which didn't work. I expected that the moment he saw me , The nura clan is just like that.

So , I have no choice but to let him in and see me with my weak and frail body.

He was so surprised when he saw me in my state. He almost cried but I looked away sending Estrella to her room to finish her homework for tomorrow , which she agreed to suspiciously.

When she left , Zen broke down crying. I didn't know why he was , maybe he's crying because I never shed tears for myself.

' M'lady ,you don't know how far we searched and how desperate the second is. You should've have known that he didn't believe any of the words you said. But , what happened ? ' he asked with his cheeks tear stained.

' Don't tell Rihan who you saw today , I don't want to see him , see me like this. So weak and fragile. I beg you Zen ' I knew , even though I told him this. Anytime now , I'd see his face again.

I wasn't wrong. It was completely predicted because I know they won't keep a secret from Rihan. Not now , not ever.

There he was , with his kimono in his demon form walking , so calm yet he looks so fragile. Like any other human is.

His most trusted demon's are there with him and beside him is Zen.

They were greeted by my parents and exchange of greetings took time until , It was time to meet again.

My mother pushed my wheelchair and he came into view. I made myself calm and composed just like he is.

He saw me on my current state and his mouth fell and that's when I turned away.

' C'mon , let's go have some tea shall we ? ' my mother asked that ayakashi with Rihan to leave us alone for a moment.

' O-Of course ! ' they all said and almost immediately left closing the door behind us.

It was a couple of minutes of silence , he was staring at me looking through me.

He scrambled , almost tripping but he managed and then trip making him lean on my knees.

I felt warm tears I knew he would never show to anyone because he's just that way.

' You should leave Rihan , If you don't want to see me like this. ' I said stroking his silky hair while he holds on like a little child who just found his mother.

' I think you know why I left know right ? I'm going to die soon and I don't want you to be here when I die. ' Now , I bowed and leaned on his head starting to cry.

' Why didn't you tell me ? ' he said

' I don't want to be a burden ' Is what I responded.

' You were my wife and as your husband I could've done something to make your pain me heal you ' He hugged me real tight.

It was warm. I missed it.

' Let me take care of you , I promise I will , come back to me ' he said.

I just smiled.

' No , you have the Nura Clan to take care of. They are more important than me whose one foot is already on the grave. ' I smiled at least.

' But , if you really want to take care of me at least take care of Estrella and Krishna. They're 3 years old and I want you to meet them Rihan. ' Rihan's face was unexplainable.

I didn't know what to do with his expression that's why I called Estrella and Krishna . I heard footsteps until it faded away revealing a little girl and a little boy who looks so much alike.

' Come here Estrella and Krishna , I'd like you to meet someone ' I said ushering them in.

So , they ran and climb onto me and giving me a hug. Rihan stared at the twins on my lap and she stared back.

Rihan's face was still mixed with emotions.

'didn't you want to meet your dad ? ' I asked they both nodded

' Well then , I want you to meet your father , Rihan '

The three of them gazed at each other until Estrella started crying. She started crying and sobbing until she went down and gave Rihan a hug which surprised him.

' Daddy ? ' she asked

' Estrella isn't it ? ' he said and then he hugged her tight.

' Krishna , go over to your daddy now ' I said ushering him but he didn't want to.

' I love you mom ' he just said and I smiled.

' I love you too '

That night , the voice who is living inside my body called me and said it was time.

You fulfilled your wishes now , you must go and depart this world. You don't belong here anymore...

But , what about my kids ?

Rihan , will take care of them and perhaps a new mother.

Can I have more time ?

No , you don't. you borrowed so much time.

Let me just say goodbye to my son and daughter.

Hurry up.

So I got up and I put out the letters I made for the both of them Including Rihan.

I bought the twins a gift , It was a necklace for them to remind me.

The necklace was a yin and yang. If you join them together they would balance , both light and dark.

Like Humans and Ayakashi.

Like Me and Rihan

they are the symbol

Estrella and Krishna.

' I'll be watching over you Estrella and Krishna ' as I give them one last kiss.

The second generations wife , sacrificed her life to protect the Nura Clan. The spirit within her is a power so great it could destroy the whole ayakashi world. Even though she was human , she was a brave and courageous person.

Leaving the fruit she bore in the Nura Clan's hand. Mainly , Rihan Nura who is their father and the commander.

' Father ! we're home ! ' The voice of the princess of the Nura household echoed through the house making the second and first smile.

' Don't be so loud ' her brother complained , who is completely fixated on a book he's reading.

' Sorry ' she said as they go straight to where their father and grandfather is.

Today marks the 13th year death anniversary of their mother.

Their mom was buried underneath the Cherry Blossom tree , where everything started. It was her choice , it was said on her letter to Rihan.

The two of them were welcomed by the ayakashi in the house as they go straight through their mothers grave.

' Father , you're not fair. You said we would visit mother together ! ' The girl pouted which made their father laugh.

' Hi mother , were home. Today marks the 13th year of your death. We miss you so much mother , I wish you were here with us right now. Estrella and I are doing very good although sometimes we don't get along because of small things we always made up. Also , I am going to be the 3rd heir of the Nura Clan and Estrella said she would support me. Father is going to retire soon mom and I hope you're okay with me taking over. You shouldn't worry about us in there mom , just relax yourself okay ? Just watch over us. I love you mother ' A tear rolled on Krishna's cheek while talking to her mother kneeling.

He can now hear her sisters sob's and his father comforting her. Krishna gave her mother a rose , which she always like to receive as a gift.

It was estrella who came and kneeled next.

' Hi mom , this is my gift to you , a poem that we made in our recent recollection. This poem was written for the person we miss and want to talk to and I chose you mom , I'm going to read it now.

Dear Mother ,

I still remember your gentle and welcoming voice ,

Your gentle touch and the smile that could capture anyone ,

your memory is faint now , But I still remember the hugs and laughters with you ,

Mom , I miss you

I used to wonder why you always stare at the cherry blossom tree ,

Like you're waiting for someone to come down from its branches ,

Now I know , that you really are waiting for someone ,

It was Dad ,

I remember you waiting for me and Krishna ,

After a long day of playing in the park ,

We always come home early because we don't want you to worry ,

We would always bring you roses and you always worry because we have scratches ,

No one could ever ask for a better mom than you ,

Look at me and Krishna now mom ,

We are who we are today because of you ,

I love you so much,

Now , I close my eyes and see your smiling face and your stretched out arms ,

So happy , so welcoming and so nostalgic,

I wanted to hug you once more ,

But you always say that it's not yet time ,

At least let me hug you in my dream ,

mom, '

She was crying and her father and brother made her stand up. Their father gave them a hug and they cried , cried and cried for everything that they miss. Cried for their mother , who never saw them grow up. Cried for the moments they missed. Cried for the family that will never be complete.

The twins , cried and hug their father. It was a family moment and no one dared to come in.

It was then when Nurarihyon noticed the Cherry Blossom petals were flying around them. It was as if it were hugging them close.

You never really left huh ? danielle.

Nurarihyon whispered in the air.

After that moment , Rihan was the last one to leave.

He gave the tomb a kiss and then smiled.

' You are a great mother and wife. Just thought I wanted you to know ' he whispered.

He was about to go back when he heard a familiar giggle.

He looked back and saw his wife , standing in the Sakura tree with the dress and hat she wore the very first day they met.

A tear escaped his eyes and he was about to run when she put her finger between her lips.

' Thank you. Look over them Rihan , they have much to learn and much to grow. I trust you. I'll be waiting for the 3 of you on the other side but , don't come too soon. I love you my love '

with those words..

she vanished like the cherry blossom petals.

And Rihan smiled.

**' on the other side , just us ' **


End file.
